


Les Kangoo get fat!

by Superbabs



Category: Kangoo (Cartoon)
Genre: Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbabs/pseuds/Superbabs
Summary: Archie makes energy drink that makes him fat if he's inactive. He does one game with enhancements and then relaxes. He figures out why he's gaining, but it's too late because he's already far too overweight to become active again so he helplessly grows.Napo meets Christie after the game when she asks for an autograph. They immediately fall in love and Napo takes her home. She is a fabulous cook and she fattens him up.Nelson catches a fat cold in which he gains weight when he sneezes and stops gaining when he sneezes again.Kevin gains weight when he develops an allergy to bread. Of course, he eats some unknowingly and starts to gain. Archie tells him why he is gaining (because he's smart) and Kevin embraces it and eats a lot more bread.





	Les Kangoo get fat!

Archie had been up all night. In fact, he'd been awake continuously for the past week. He had a purple shade under his eyes, which accentuated how tired he was. But he'd finally finished. Finished his newest invention. It was an enhancement energy drink. It would improve whoever drank it in their physical condition. This drink would make him the best basketball player in the world!  
He ran out of the room he was working on it in. He shouted to the other Kangoo, Napo, Kevin, and Nelson. Junior was on vacation at a fancy hotel. The others thought he simply needed some time off for the summer.  
Archie excitedly explained what he'd done and how this would help their team immensely before he simply passed out from his exhaustion. He slept through the rest of the night, and thank god, woke up the next morning.  
It was a game day. They were up against some tight competition that would be tough to beat. Archie got up from the floor. Nobody thought to pick him up and put him in his bed? Wow, what great friends.  
He went into their kitchen area in which he'd left his energy enhancement drink. Without a second thought, he drank the whole thing. He couldn't wait for the game to test out his new skills!  
~AFTER AN EPIC GAME IN WHICH LES KANGOO BEAT THE DAYLIGHTS OUT OF THE OTHER TEAM~  
After getting a score of 33-5, Les Kangoo were feeling good. The fans were cheering loudly, some pushing the boundaries of the fence on the bleachers with a notebook and pen in their hands. Most of the time, Les Kangoo ignored these fans. Because if they signed one autograph, they had to sign all of the rest's autographs. However, this time, a particular girl caught Napo's eye.  
He immediately walked up to her and introduced himself. "Hi. I'm Napo" he spoke timidly through the loud cheering. She responded, "I know who you are, silly! Good game out there, Napo. Archie certainly had his head in the game tonight."  
"Yeah, it was some thing that he invented that boosted his talents. What's your name?" Napo asked, entranced by her looks.  
"Alexis" the blonde kangaroo responded.  
"Want to go see a movie or something?" Napo asked.  
"Absolutely" she said before hopping over the bleachers fence and landed right next to Napo. It was love at first sight.

Back at their house, Archie was relaxing. He had used all of his energy in that game and he was exhausted. His energy drink certainly gave him the upper hand and he planned on using it again. But for now, it was time for some R&R.  
Napo walked in through the front door. Archie saw them.   
"Everybody. This is Alexis. She and I are dating officially!" Napo announced.  
"Good for you" Kevin remarked in a short tone, "now I'm trying to make a sandwich here."  
"Ignore him" Archie said, "Congratulations. Truly."  
"Yeah man, she's pretty too" Nelson commented walking up to her to get a closer look.  
"Thanks!" Alexis responded.  
"Nelson, you know that you're coming down with a cold. Stay away from people. I shouldn't have let you play today." Napo said.  
"It's hard to make a sandwich with everyone being so loud!" Kevin said annoyedly as he slapped two slices of bread on a plate and got out some cheese and ham.  
"I'm pretty hungry too" Napo stated. "I guess I'll make myself a little something"  
"Nonsense," Alexis negated, "I'll cook for you! I went to a culinary arts school. I love making food for people!"  
"Great!" Napo responded happily, "because I'm starved! Want to eat, Archie?"  
"No thank you. I'm too tired to get up. Maybe later" he said, but what he didn't notice was that his jersey was jutting out a little farther than before...

Meanwhile, Nelson was in his room. He was told to stay away so he did. He usually followed orders, but this was boring. He liked company. He sniffled. "Maybe I shouldn't stay in here..." just then, he sneezed. It was one of those massive sneezes in which your entire head jerks suddenly to accommodate the movement. "Yeah, I definitely shouldn't" he said, but then, he felt his jersey was tighter around his middle. He looked down at himself.  
He saw that his belly was pushed up tight against the jersey. And it was getting tighter! Was he...gaining weight? This fast? His shirt began to ride up his growing beach ball of a stomach. Nelson began to freak out. Why was he gaining so much so fast?  
His belly was already too large for his jersey so it was sticking out prominently. It was now as big as a yoga ball! The weight was also distributing itself everywhere else as well. His tail was much thicker with a layer of fat, his rump was cushion-y and plush. His legs were like tree trunks and his arms had fat hanging down from them that wiggled when he moved it.   
Just then, he sneezed again and everything stopped. No more weight gain. What on earth happened just then?

Outside, Alexis had just made Napo one of the largest meals he'd ever seen in his life. "Wow!" He exclaimed, "and this is all for me?"  
"Absolutely! I wouldn't want you to stay hungry. Dig in, sweetie"  
Napo sniffed the food. It smelled simply delectable. The large hot dogs, burgers, fries, bacon, corn dogs, they all smelled amazing. And they were all made from scratch!  
"I'll go grab some ingredients from the store for dessert" She said as she walked out of the room.  
He grabbed a burger and took a bite. His taste buds exploded with flavor. This was the best food he'd ever had in his life. He began to chow down endlessly, shoving in burger after burger after hot dog after hot dog, etc. He didn't care about table manners anymore. He just wanted more food!  
But what he didn't notice was his expanding gut. To stomach all that food, his belly needed to accommodate it with weight. It was protruding six inches in front of him. But everywhere else was growing as well. His arms were thicker overall, his legs had flabbed up as well, his calf width larger than a bagel. But most of all, his rear seemed to gain the most. His posterior was overflowing off if the wooden chair he was in, and it was growing more and more bouncy. It was pulled tight against his short shorts he used for game playing. His rump was almost bursting out of them.  
He'd finished the meal in record time. And that was right when Alexis came back with more.

Archie was still reclining on the wide couch. He felt his jersey was a little tighter than normal. He looked down to see a massive gut that was slowly getting larger with lard as he sat. Oh no. This might've been a side effect from his energy drink! If he was idle for too long, the performance enhancing properties would transfer to direct insulin! The more he did nothing, the more he got fat!  
He tried to get up, but he found that he couldn't muster up enough energy. He was already too overweight to get up from the couch.  
He cringed as he could feel his tail getting heavier info he just let it rest behind him so he didn't have to lift it anymore. His butt swelled to an exponential size, dwarfing any butt you might've seen before. He couldn't move his arms as the grew wider than structural columns and do did his legs. But most of all, he was gaining weight in his thighs which you could safely call thunder thighs now. His loins were bigger than Junior and Kevin put together. Each.  
Then, he blushed madly as he heard a loud rip. That was his shorts. They simply tore off due to his mass taking up too much space! His shirt was still basket in tact, only covering the top half of his wrecking ball sized man-boobs. But then, but even his jersey was there anymore as his moobs grew too large and that ripped as well. He was completely naked and embarrassed. He was easily a ton now he guessed from looking at his shear mass. What would the other kangoo think of him?

Kevin took his sandwich into his hands and took a bite. As soon as he swallowed, his immediately felt his term stomach bloat out and push against his jersey. This ultimately confused him. Out of curiosity, he took another bite. Similar results. His gut blimped out even farther, stressing the shirt's limits. Not one to think about things, he finished his sandwich and ended up fifty pounds heavier.  
He didn't gain too much down near his legs or thighs, although there was a slight pudge there. All his weight made it's way to either his stomach or his chest, which could now warrant the use of a bra. Two orange sized moobs sat on his enlarged gut. He gave one a squeeze. He kind of liked it.

Nelson came rushing out of his room, his huge belly bouncing, with his shirt stretched on top of it, revealing his pouch and yoga ball sized stomach. He immediately saw Archie who was still gaining weight by the second. A loud crack could be heard as he broke the couch's legs. His gigantic, naked rear could be seen, but his titanic thighs were the sight to behold.  
Nelson snapped out of the shocked state he was in to hurriedly explain what had happened to Archie. Archie hypothesized that maybe he'd caught one of the rarest colds in history, appropriately named the Fat Cold. If you sneeze, you'll gain weight until you sneeze again. The fat is permanent as well.  
It was then that he felt another sneeze coming on...

Alexis finished making loads of desserts and sweets. There was a whole table filled with cakes and cannolis and pies, and etc. She noticed Napo's extremely tight short shorts and how she could clearly see that his rear was getting very well defined and gigantic. She wanted it bigger.  
Napo was drooling over the food in front of him, but as soon as he took a cupcake and finished that off, his chair cracked from under him and he fell to the ground.  
"Oh my! Are you ok?" Alexis asked sincerely while helping his heavy body up.  
"Yes, I just...need to use the restroom" he said and quickly waddled to his bathroom.   
He was extremely embarrassed. He had only just realized all of the weight he'd put on. His jersey was feeling awfully taught against his gut, so with some struggle, he took it off. He looked into the full body mirror. It was his gut and huge rump that caught his eye. He was going to burst out of those shorts soon! He blushed even more madly when he saw how...unflattering they were hugging his posterior so tightly.  
He waddled to the scale that was in the bathroom. He stepped on. The scale was calculating his weight when Alexis walked in!   
"You've been in here a while. What's going o-" and she stopped cold in the middle of her sentence. She got a view of his large rear end as his shorts ripped art that very moment to reveal underwear that was far too small to cover everything. His buttcrack was clearly visible and his underwear hugged the rest of his butt so tight that there was nothing to hide.   
And to accentuate his apparent obesity, the scale broke just after his shorts ripped. And then he remembered that he was also shirtless. He tried to cover himself up by one hand covering his nipples and the other covering his rump, but to no avail. He was almost naked in front of her. And as fat as heck to go with it.  
"Sorry! I'll...wait outside" she said hurriedly and closed the door behind her.  
Napo looked back into the full body mirror to see his new body, his pouch proving to be useless as it was stretched out too close to his belly to hold anything. Well, he had nothing else to hide. He'd already been seen almost naked. He might as well go back out there as is and eat like he wanted to. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Meanwhile, Kevin was asking Archie why he'd gained weight from eating a sandwich after having a similar reaction to Nelson's. Archie WAS over two tons in weight now and was taking up some seriius space. His thighs alone were larger than the sofa was. Archie guessed that Kevin was simply allergic to bread.  
Kevin smiled evilly and went back into the kitchen and got out a lot of bread.  
He immediately began shoving quarters of loaves into his awaiting maw and watching himself extend primarily in the chest and arms. His stomach grew awfully big as well, giving his watermelon sized moobs a place to rest. His arms were getting harder and harder to move. And he finally started getting some lower body weight, his legs and butt chunking up a lot! His top heavy body was beautiful to him and he was happy. He thought he'd get lots of girls like this. He was at 700 pounds now and that's when he ran out of bread! He looked like an upside down pear. He waddled back over to the massive Archie, laid his fat chest down on Archie's titanic belly and began to take a nap.  
Archie was slightly uncomfortable having someone sleeping on him, but he kind of enjoyed it.

Nelson sneezed loudly again which increased his growth again. His belly was wrecking ball sized and his moobs could rival King Kong's balls. His soft rump grew too a sizeable one that could fill a lazy boy chair easily. His calves looked like oversized footballs and his thighs were the size of Junior. He was as red as a tomato in his cheeks when he felt his jersey and shirts rip right off leaving him in his super tight underwear. Then he sneezed again and was left mostly naked. He gripped his huge love handles and shook his big belly, his pouch shaking with it. Well, at least he want the size of Archie who was now filling up the entire main room!

Napo walked out the bathroom in his underwear, the waistband about to break as it coiled around the midst of his rear. It was containing only half of it, leaving the top half of his butt available for anyone to see. He waddled back over to the table, and without another word, began to eat again. Entire cakes disappeared down his gullet and it showed. His stomach was two feet in front of him and hung over his waist. His legs were each as wide was a basketball and a half. His moobs the size of soccer balls rested heavily near his armpits. His love handles were more like love humongouses.  
Then, his underwear snapped. The tattered cloth feel to the ground in a flutter, leaving his completely naked. His freed rear end jostled about, filling it's true size of being able to completely cover an entire restaurant booth and then some.  
When he realized he'd finished the meal, he also realized his imminent obesity and naked-ness. Alexis saw his embarrassment and walked up to him, enthralled with his weight. She gave his stomach a great big hug. As Napo felt the fur on fur, he came to the conclusion that maybe fat wasn't so bad. And maybe he didn't mind being so big that no clothes fit him, and he'd have to make everyone desk with the fact that he was naked and his rear end was fully visible to everybody. Besides, the rest of his team was fat too. Maybe...this wasn't such a bad thing at all


End file.
